Helping Wayne
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Young Bruse Wane was looking For Cat to thank her once again for her help but instead he runs into a street kid that climes he can help him with the board of Wane Enterprises. The question is will Wane trust this kid or just walk away and try to find Cat? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for or know anyone who works for Fox's TV show Gotham in any way. This is an old story that I have done for another site.

* * *

Bruce was out on the streets once again looking for Cat. This time it was just him as Alfred was still recovering from the attack from his so called old friend. He soon ran into a boy about his age that was one of the many street kids. Before Bruce said anything the boy spoke.

"Cat is not here and I have not seen her for a while now."

"Oh if you do see her can you tell her thank you."

Bruce soon walked away but was stopped by the boy.

"Wait I can help."

"On what."

"The board of Wane Enterprises. They are dirtier then dirt. After all they did send someone to see what you have on them. After it did cost him his life from falling out of a window."

"How do you know this?"

"Word gets around but it will cost you on what I have that you don't have already."

"Why should I believe you in the first place?"

"I know you already know the guy told you about the two people who hired him. Also that without a Wane in charge of Wane Enterprise the board can have all the money for themselves instead of spending it on what need to be changed. Your parents saw what need to be changed and the board did not like that so they got someone to kill them and you but the killer either ran out of bullets or had second thoughts on killing a kid. After all the board had lot to gain once the Wanes are out of the way."

"That would make seance."

"Any more info will cost you."

"What do you want?"

"A nice home to stay for once as based on the clouds it's going to be one bad storm. I would stay in one of the abandon billings but I'm not wanted there yet. I have to earn it by steeling things and that's not who I am."

"That's all just a place to stay for how long."

"Until the storm is over."

"I could manage that. You can stay with me."

"Wow really I did not expect that thank you. I'm Mac by the I am sorry about your parents. They were nice people. You don't get to see that hardly in Gotham."

"Thank you Mac."

The boys where soon in Wane Manner and it soon started to down pour.

"We just made it in time. Wow it looks even huger inside."

Bruce just smiled and showing Mac around. He soon showed him where he will be staying for the night. It was the first time he saw a bedroom in person for a long time. Bruce soon showed the boy his room just in case he needed anything. Bruce's room was big and it had its own bathroom. He thanked Bruce and told him he was just going to take a nap.

Bruce nodded and watched Mac go into the guest room. After Mac woke up he had to use the washroom and the only bathroom he remembered was in Bruce's room. As he came across the room the door was open and so was the bathroom door. As Mac was walking into the bathroom he did not see Bruce soaking in the tub.

Bruce did not see Mac walking in as his eyes were closed, but they did when he heard the sound of Mac taking a leak. He turned his head towards the sound and saw Mac standing there. Bruce did not mind and thought Mac must of forgot where the main bathroom was. Mac soon turned and saw Bruce as he was finishing up.

"I'm sorry the door was open and I thought."

"It's ok. Um can you hand me that towel over there while you are here?"

Mac saw the towel as he flushed the toilet. Mac went to the sink to wash his hands before handing Bruce the towel. As Bruce was standing up Mac's dick twitched and hoped to see Bruce's dick however Bruce hid it with his hands.

"Now how are you going to put this on with your hands trying to hide your dick?"

"Um you can wrap it around me."

"We are both boys here. You don't have to be shy about your naked body. After all you have a nice one. But if you want me to wrap it around you I will."

Mac took the towel and opened it up with one shake. He soon went behind Bruce and started to dry him off and soon put it around his waist. Bruce soon grabbed the towel and raped the rest of him.

"Nice butt by the way. So do you mind if I get in I think I'm in for a good wash."

"No go ahead."

Mac soon started to take off his cloths without caring if Bruce is watching. Mac was soon naked and Bruce looked away.

"Come on you can look if you want to. I don't mind."

Bruce soon looked and soon was boning up. Mac soon see this happen even if the towel was hiding it. Mac soon got in and started washing himself. Bruce just stood there watching.

"Enjoying the show?"

"Um sorry I'll leave you be."

"K no prob but you can stay if u wish. It don't bother me that a cute boy is watching me."

"You think I'm cute?"

"Yes I do and I don't see nothing wrong with that is there?"

"Um I guess not." Mac smiled.

"I know something else about you."

"What's that?"

"You like Cat. Like have a little crush kinda like. Don't worry I won't tell her and anyone else. Before you ask I seen how you act around her."

Bruce's face went red and soon once again saw Mac naked.

"Can I have a towel?"

Without thinking Bruce took his off and handed it to him. Mac smiled and Bruce quickly covered up. Once Mac was dry he handed him back the towel. Bruce soon raped the towel back on himself and left the bathroom and closed the bedroom door. Mac was just standing there by Bruce's bed.

"Once I'm dressed ill put your cloths in the wash."

"No need they will just get dirty again anyways. Besides who knows what the others would think when I comeback with clean cloths."

"Ok then I'll get dressed."

"I'll do the same."

In the middle of the night it was still down pouring. Alfred welcomed Mac to the Wane Manner as they eat. Mac thanked both of them for a good meal. That night while Bruce was sleeping Mac stuck in to his room. There he started to pull down Bruce's pajama bottoms. Surprisingly he was going commando. Mac just loved the site of Bruce's dick and it wasn't long before he started to suck it. His dick soon became hard in Mac's mouth.

As he kept on sucking Bruce moaned. Mac just loved the sound of Bruce moaning and it made him want to suck faster. This just caused Bruce to moan even more and soon his eyes were open and saw Mac sucking him. He did not know what to think about a boy sucking him off he just liked the feeling. He never thought about someone sucking him. He was too busy gathering evidence it never crossed his mind. The only relieve he got was jacking off before his parents were killed.

Even when he had done it a day ago his thoughts was always Cat, but his thoughts of her was always clothed. He never saw a naked girl before or a boy until he met Mac. Now he is getting sucked by him. What else could Mac do to him? He did not have to wait long to find out as he soon felt a finger go into his ass. Bruce never thought this will cause more pleasure.

One finger became two then two fingers became a rim job. Bruce just moaned not knowing what to expect next but soon felt Mac's dick inside of him. For some reason this felt right to Bruce. That he should have boy sex. Mac went slowly at first but soon started to fuck Bruce faster and faster. All Bruce could do is moan. As Mac was fucking him he could tell Bruce is about to cum any time now.

So he pulled out of Bruce and started sucking him. Somehow they ended into a sixty nine where for the first time Bruce was sucking a dick and he loved it just like getting fucked. Mac started to go faster and faster until he tasted Bruce's cum. Soon he too started to cum and the only thing Bruce could do is swallow Mac's load. The two of them are soon face to face Mac just looked into Bruce's eyes and they kissed.

When Bruce woke up Mac was not in his bed so he went into the guest bedroom and he was not there either. As Bruce was walking back to his room he thought he dreamt the whole thing. As he sat on the bed he saw some papers on the night stand. He quickly grabbed them and started to read. Thank you for letting me stay until the storm passes.

As promised here is what I know about the people of Wane Enterprises. I hope this helps. I will see if I can get more dirt on them. I had a fun time if you know what I mean. If you want more you know where to find me Mac Bruce soon looked throw the other ten pages and smiled. He can't wait to get what's coming to those traders. He hoped Mac can dig up more stuff on them.

If Mac gave him all this just for staying the night who knows what he will dig up for other favors. Not only that he looks forward on seeing Mac again even if he has no dirt.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this stoy please let me know by a review that's open to ALL or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, It's FREE to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
